This invention is directed to a method for repairing turbochargers of internal combustion engines and to an adapter that may be secured to the housing of the turbocharger when the turbine-compressor cartridge is removed therefrom. The repair procedure and adapter of this invention allows the engine to operate naturally aspirated with the burbocharger cartridge removed.
It is common practice to incorporate turbochargers on internal combustion engines to increase power and efficiency. The turbocharger is an exhaust-driven air compressor which forces a highly pressurized air or air/fuel mixture into the engine. The pressurized air or air/fuel mixture enables the engine to develop more power than when it is naturally aspirated.
The turbocharger consists of two main components, a hot gas turbine and a compressor, each joined to the other by a common shaft. The turbine is connected to the engine's exhaust manifold, and the compressor is connected to the engine's intake manifold.
In operation, engine exhaust gases are routed into the turbine and cause the turbine wheel to rotate at very high speed. A wheel, located in the compressor section of the turbo, is attached to the other end of the common shaft with the turbine wheel, and spins at the same high speed therewith. The spinning compressor wheel draws the air or air/fuel mixture from the manifold or carburetor into the compressor chamber where the mixture is then compressed and made more dense. The compressed air or air/fuel mixture is expelled through the outlet of the compressor chamber and into the engine's intake manifold. When the dense air of air/fuel mixture reaches the cylinders and is burned, a significant increase in torque and horsepower is produced.
The turbocharger uses the engine's otherwise wasted energy from the exhaust to get free power to supercharge the engine with dense fresh air and fuel. The net result is an increase in power. However, the main disadvantage of turbochargers is that should they malfunction, the engine cannot be operated. This, in effect, is a complete breakdown of the engine caused by the malfunction of an accessory component.
Therefore, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a method and means which will allow a turbocharged engine to be operated as a naturally aspirated engine during periods when the turbo cartridge is removed for repair.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method and means which will allow a turbocharged engine to be converted back to a naturally aspirated engine without requiring removal of the turbo housing.
A feature of the present invention is the use of turbo plate adapter means to seal the turbine section of the turbo and form a continuous exhaust passage, and means to seal the compressor section of the turbo and form a continuous intake passage, thereby restoring the engine to a naturally aspirated configuration.
Many other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will be more fully realized and understood from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings wherein like reference numeral throughout the various views of the drawings are intended to designate similar elements and components, and wherein: